


Blood of many races.

by gamertale4393



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Amaimon, Adorable Okumura Rin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaimon and Rin friendship, Amaimon centric, Amaimon is a good bro, Amaimons unhealthy obsession with candy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist), Candy, Canonical Character Death, Demon Okumura Rin, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed Okumura Rin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Okumura Rin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love tagging lmao, Inspired by Music, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Mephisto pheles is a good bro, No Smut, Parent Satan (Ao no Exorcist), WHY DOES THIS HAVE A LOT OF HITS???, i found out how to tag, i listened to music while i was writing this, inconstant updates, maybe. tagging just incase lol, unless..., yooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamertale4393/pseuds/gamertale4393
Summary: [Upadated Summary!]Rin and Yukio Okumura, half-demons and sons of Satan; one became an exorcist to exterminate the very beings they are, while the other is looking for revenge against their father who has killed the man who took them in, while one would think that they would be treated equally given the fact they both came from the same heritage, they would be mistaken.While Yukio is praised and fawned over with his abilities to kill demons, Rin is shunned by those who know of his demonic abilities. While on a mission to investigate a sudden spike of demon activity within a woodland forest Rin will encounter some strange people, friendships will be put to the test, and a family begins to shrink and grow.
Relationships: Amaimon & Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon & Okumura Rin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Okumura Rin & Mephisto Pheles, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	1. A change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a re-write of a story I published on Wattpad that I wrote a while ago. So yeet, thank you for reading and criticism is welcomed as it will help me improve my writing. On with the story! (will also be written in a more narrator like style lol)

Rin Okumura was not someone you would call normal, whether you're referring to his abnormally pointy ears or his tail is up to consideration.   
The thing that most people call him out for is being the child of Satan, yes you heard me literal Satan, but this story isn't about him, not really at least, no it's about what happens when a pair of twins that bear the same heritage of being the kin of a demon, but only one gets ostracized by the people.

Rin always knew he was different from other people, he knew others couldn't see the tiny tar-like balls floating around or the small creatures that hid in bushes only to run and hide once Rin got to close.   
Yes, he knew but that didn't mean it doesn't hurt when others call him 'freak' or 'monster' when he first tried to show them the creatures, or when Fujimoto or the other priests look at him with fear or something akin to disgust when he speaks of them.  
So he learns to keep his mouth shut, not to speak of the times that the ones hiding in the bushes had allowed him to hold them, or how the floating balls would gently nudge his face when he grew upset or tired.

The only thing didn't understand was Yukio, Rin just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that one day Yukio could go from the fun-loving little brother to avoiding him, and no longer wanting to play outside with him.   
It was like something happened to him overnight like a switch turned on in his brain that just told him to forget all the moments he had with his older brother, and just replaced them with bitter ones.  
But young and nieve Rin just thought that this was gonna fade in time, that someday soon Yukio would come running outside shouting to come to play with him like old times, but that didn't happen, if it did we wouldn't be telling this story now, would we?

Of course over the years Rin grew more and more desperate to get the approval of his family, he began to stay up late to finish his homework from school even though he couldn't understand it, he tried to re-kindle his now forgotten bond with Yukio and Fujimoto but it didn't work, nothing did.  
Now years later and with the death of the man that grew to be a father to him he just can't find the strength in him to hold it against them, I mean who would want to be associated with the spawn of Satan? 


	2. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin thought that his class would stick by his side when he was in need, just like he did for them. But apparently one wrong move could destroy whatever friendships he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see you have stuck around huh? interested are we? Well, I will try to entertain you while you read through this shit show. While writing this I realized how fucking weird I can be while listing to music and writing at the same time lmao Anyways hope you enjoy, and if you got any tips to drop a comment! Thank you and have a wonderful day/night!  
> OH SHIT YEAH! I will be changing the way Rin reveals his powers to his class, just a heads up so I don't want to hear any of that in the comments okay? good lol

He was happy! Rin almost couldn't believe it when a warm rush of affection panged through his chest whenever he was his classmates, his friends.   
He gave up hope long ago that he would be able to feel something like that to another person other than Yukio of course, he craved the notion of getting close to someone again the desire would well-up inside his chest threatening to burst, making him sick from the sheer restraint he had to endure to keep those unnecessary feelings coming up.  
He didn't want to ruin any more lives than he already has, he didn't want anyone else to be fearful of him, he didn't want anybody else to pay for the mistakes he has made.

But now? now he finally feels like he belongs, ironic isn't it that a demon would feel accepted with a bunch of exorcists the very people who dedicate their lives into exterminating those just like him, but he couldn't help it, from the softness of Sheimi to the harshness of Bon he just had to go and get himself attached didn't he?   
Even though he still gets those lingering voices of doubt inside his head, the same ones that say 'as soon as they find out you're a demon they will leave' which is a real fear he has, but as soon as those thoughts enter his head Rin would hit himself feeling guilty for ever thinking that of his friends.

All he has to do to make sure that there is never a chance for that to happen is for them to never find out, I mean how hard could that be?

* * *

It was around 5 pm on a winters afternoon when Rin and the rest of his classmates were hiking down an abandoned trail in the woods, apparently, the sightings of middle-class earth demons were spiking in this area, not knowing why they sent out Rin, his classmates, and Yukio to investigate using this as a good training exercise for the students.  
Rin was walking silently by himself in the back of the class with his head cast down in deep thought, no one paid much attention to him as he wracked tough his brain trying to find the answer to what he has been feeling the entire time they've been on the trail.

A deep nauseating pain had settled into his stomach weighing him down like a stone, at first it seemed like it was trying to push him away from whatever they're approaching but it also filled him with a sense of longing, like a moth drawn to a flame he couldn't help but push through the warning signs his body was giving him.  
Rin couldn't help but feel comforted by this feeling, it felt like an inkling of a long-forgotten memory one filled with such tenderness and warmth that he no longer noticed the slight nip in the air.  
What was even more curious was that Rin knew he had sensed this same feeling before, but the only thing to come to mind is the smell of spring flowers, dirt and a slight artificial sweetness.

"Fuck," Rin said to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.  
"Why does all this always have to happen when we are doing something exciting for once?" Rin let out a hefty sigh as he peers between the canopy of the trees to gaze upon the cloudy sky above them, he cracks a slight toothy grin when he feels fury bump against his right cheek, Kuro, how could he have forgotten about him?  
"Are you alright Rin?" The Cat Sidhe asks still gently nuzzling his forehead against Rins cheek hoping to get him out of his troubling thoughts.  
"I am now, thanks Kuro." Rin gently scratches underneath Kuros chin, being careful not to dislodge him from his perch on his shoulder.  
Green eyes searched his blue ones, seemingly trying to find any untruthfulness in his words, satisfied Kuro turns back towards the trail ahead of them his two tails swaying gently behind him.

Rin silently breathes a sigh of relief and turns his head back towards the slowly dimming sky, he feels a sort of excitement bubble in his chest when he notices the sky becoming harder to see through the dense leaves, they're almost there.


	3. Friends or Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class arrives at a cabin that apparently the Academy convinced the owner to allow them to stay in for a few days.  
> The residents seem nice but Rin notices something off about them, are they friend or foe?  
> Read the latest chapter of 'Blood of many races' to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....um...Long time no see....it's been like 5 months...  
> Okay, I give y'all permission to attack me in the comments with how long it's taken me to fucking update. I'm so sorry!!! but hey I've finished the assessments I had to finish while in quarantine so now I can actually do shit now! yay!  
> But while I was gone I actually finished shows I've wanted to see while also improving on my are skills so I'm pretty fucking proud of that!  
> Just started and finished Toilet-Bound and I've made an entire AU for that show cuz I love it soooo much!!!! So let me know if you want to read that (If you know the show) Okay that's all! Be safe my guys gals and peeps in between, have a lovely day/night love you!

As the sky begins to dim and the temperature drops the class arrive at what resembles to be log cabin nestled in a clearing, the cabin appears to be two stories high with a dark wood exterior and a rustic like theme, iron old fashioned lanterns hang off the porch rafters the flame lit inside flickering gently from the winter breeze, a strange sense of serine calmness seems to radiate from the building.  
  
Yukio halts at the door of the cabin and turns towards his class, he was slightly worried for this assignment as Shura wasn't present within their group as she was called in a mission a couple of days prior, there was a high-level fire demon going rampage on the other side of Japan and as there was no qualified spare exorcist available so she was called to be dispatched, her words still echo in his head right now as he looks out onto the crowd of his chattering pupils.  
"You don't need to worry Yukio, Rin has matured over the time I was with him he has a grasp on his powers now," he could imagine the arm being wrapped around his shoulder, "you need to have more faith in him and loosen up a bit put trust in your bother and your class, nothing will go wrong I'm sure." he sighs slightly wishing she was there to keep Rin reeled in knowing that in some point his brothers' hyperactive personality will kick in, he groaned slightly already feeling a migraine settling in."Alright everyone listen up," Yukio yelled over the teenagers gathering their attention "The Acadamy managed to persuade the owner to allow us to stay here for a couple of nights so we can complete the assignment, that means you all have to behave." Yukio gives a stern look towards Bon and Rin, the latter not paying attention at all to what his brother saying more preoccupied in gazing towards the house behind him.  
  
Yukio brushes off his brothers' strange behaviour and instead knocks at the cabin's door, listening to the sounds of multiple door latches coming off before the door slowly creaks open and a head pops out.  
"Oh!" the stranger exclaims before roughly swinging the door opening almost hitting Yukio in the face, "You must the exorcists that were expected to be over, yes?" the person asked quickly bowing in greeting, Yukio, still rather flustered in the abruptness of their behaviour, only managed instinctively bowed in return and wheeze out,  
"Y-Yeah that's us, I'm assuming that you're the owner of this place?" the stranger only flushed and shook their head, their curly green bangs obstructing the view on their eyes slightly, "No that's my grandmother and father, but please come inside it's cold out here." they opened the door and stepped aside to allow the teacher and kids through, as everyone passed through Rin suddenly locked eyes with the stranger, their pupils were blown out wide with only a sliver of pink of their iris visible, a small yet kind smile crosses their face squinting their eyes slightly, they tapped their nose with a finger before tilting their head slightly gesturing Rin to follow the class.  
Rin being kinda creeped out quickly scurried off to join the rest of his classmates, but oddly enough Kuro didn't seem to be off-put by the strangers' notions only staring at them until they caught up with Rins class.  
  
Rin gets to the back of the crowd of students and spots Yukio talking to an abnormally tall man and a small plump woman with a walking cane, he can't quite hear them over the chatter of his class so he begins to walk around, looking at all the odd ornaments that decorate the walls.  
Animal, nature and strange ruins line the walls of the cabin in picture frames, some appearing like family heirlooms while others looked like they were placed only recently.  
His eyes wander around the room before landing on a large birdcage that's near the centre of the room, Rin quickly makes his way over towards the animals and peers inside the cage to watch a pair of parrots play around in the cage, one a grey colour the other a light red both going almost white around the face.  
"Ah, I see you found our parrots." Rin jumps at the sudden voice and whips around only to see the small old lady he saw talking to Yukio earlier, she waddles over to Rin with a tender smile before facing the parrots within the cage, "Do you like animals, young man?" the innocent question leaves Rins floundering for an answer, a little embarrassed he was caught away from the group not doing was he meant to, "Y-Yes Mam, I love all animals" he rubs the back of his neck nervously all the while the old woman chuckles at him with a glint in her old wise eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind are they?" Rin asks curiously.  
"They, my boy, are African Greys although Momiji there has a rare genetic condition that makes his feathers red." she gestures her hand to the Red Parrot whos busy playing with a ball-like toy in their cage.

Rin was about to ask more questions about the parrots when Yukio suddenly appears from behind them and grips Rins shoulder tightly causing Kuro to hiss as he jumps to Rins other shoulder, "I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused Mam." Yukio gives an apologetic bow before giving Rin a sharp glance making him flinch back slightly.  
The old woman just shook her head mildly her smile flickered becoming more strained at the edges "He's done none of the sort Mr Okamura, now what appears to be the matter?"  
Yukio doesn't appear convinced but nods anyway out of politeness, "The rest of the class are retreating upstairs, I was going to take my brother with me as he wasn't with the others."  
Rin looks down slightly guilty, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment "Ah, of course, you'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow morning." The small woman let her gaze reside on Rins downtrodden one, she gently pats him on his chest before turning away from them and walking away, her steps barely making any noise in there wake.  
"Good night Mr Okamura, Sleep well Rin." She turns a corner and disappears from view leaving the twins by themselves.  
  
Rin gets dragged roughly upstairs towards their sleeping quarters while Yukio grumbles under his breath "Why can't you just stay in line Rin? Is that too much to ask?"  
He's shoved into a room where the rest of the boys from his class are already sound asleep, Yukio shuts the door behind him leaving only the moon as a light source in the otherwise dark room.  
He changes into a pair of pyjamas that were left on his Futon and drags himself into bed with Kuro curled at the bottom of his bed, the exhaustion of the day seems to catch up to him as his eyelids grow heavy and hard to keep open, right before he succumbs to slumber a thought briefly passes through his mind.

"How did she know my name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Factor African Grey parrot name "Momiji" is a short version of the Japanese Maple name Iroha Momiji
> 
> This took my 4 fucking hours as I keep getting distracted by watching youtube and messages.  
> It's currently 1 fucking am.


	4. A small twist in perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last time on Blood of many races  
> Rin and the rest of his class arrive to the strange cabin that's allowing the class to reside in, inside are the some of the nicest, yet odd, people he's met. But something's not right among these people, a prominent question arises in Rins head before he drifts off to sleep that night. "How do these people know me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kind of a short chapter sorry, just a bit of building up for the climax of the story.)

The wind howled and wailed outside the cabins windows, trees and branches attacked the glass plains with malicious intent as the rain washed away the footsteps from the night before.  
A shadowy pair of ears peeked out from the covers, swivelling and turning for any change of breathing from the bodies around him, satisfied the cat-like creature hoped out of the covers towards the still-closed doors.   
He wiggles in position before leaping towards the oak door, paws nearly slipping from the handle before it slides down and the door slides open, silent paws landed on the floor before descending the pitch-black hallway.

Kuro internally thanked having fantastic night vision while jumping down the stairs towards the lower level,  
A sudden sharp smell of lilies and burning wax made him blink in confusion, "I didn't think anyone would be up this late, although" he slowed his steps to a stop,  
"This could be a chance to get some answers, I guess I will have to snoop around without being caught." Kuro nodded in conviction before following his nose behind the door of which the sent was coming from.  
  
A pair of shuffling noises made him jump behind a box for cover, the action caused the noise to pause for a moment, gazing around the room as Kuro tried to stifled his surprised breathing in his paws, it took a moment before the noise was back and he let out a silent breath of relief.  
He peers around the boxes towards the figure, it was the green-haired stranger that welcomed them into the cabin yesterday night, he tilted his head in confusion as he watched them moving around the room with purpose, but not quickly, almost at if it was a routine they had.

The unnamed figure lit scented candles around the room with a match, placed twigs and different types of shrubbery around a strange stone in the centre of the room before heading over to an open chest.  
Their hands dug around, brow frowning as if they misplaced something before letting exclamation of success, lifting a bag of.... candy? In the air.  
"What on earth are they doing?" Kuro thought before trying to shuffle closer to hear see and hear them more clearly, but the creek of a door opening beside him made him scurry back.  
  
A tall man clouded in shadows stood in the hallway, the sheer power radiating from the figure made him gulp in fright.  
"I need to get out of here, it's getting too risky." he didn't dare think of what would happen if they caught him snooping around in their personal business, who knows this might just be all a misunderstanding, maybe they were just a very religious family and the god they worship just likes candy?  
He keeps low to the ground, belly pressing against the cold floor, he waits in the shadows of the boxes for the moment to sneak through the door.  
  
"Kozue" the shadow man bellows, the other person in the room, now dubbed Kozue, swivels his head to the man as a large grin splits across their face, Kuro would have cooed at the unbridled happiness if it wasn't for the sharp, razor-like teeth that showed through their curled lips.  
"Dad!" they exclaim, running towards their father and throwing their arms around them Kouzue bounces slightly on their feet as their father pats their head in obvious affection.  
"Were you starting without me?" the man questions, Kouzue shakes his head and pulls their father into the room towards the mysterious stone,  
"of course not! I was merely getting things prepared is all." they kneel before the stone as the kid picks up the bag of sweets and shows it towards their father,  
"I even brought their favourite flavour! Do you think they'll like it?"  
  
Kuro doesn't wait to hear a response before silently scampering out the room and up the stairs towards Rins room.  
"What is going on in this place?" he questions as he slips through the door he left ajar, he jumps onto Rins sleeping back and curls into a ball.  
"I'll tell Rin about this in the morning." he mutters as he slips off too sleep, not noticing the Red parrot from yesterday perched outside the window of their room, it lets out a quiet squark as it flys off into the night sky.


End file.
